Orihime's Universal Adventure
by Marau Teatime
Summary: During a battle with a couple of Arrancar, Orihime and one of the Arrancar accidently end up in the Ikkitousen universe. Will contain spanking in later chapters


In the life of a typical soul reaper, the life that is lead is far from typical for anyone else. Yet this day was particularly dreadful, even for a typical human's standards. Ichigo and his friends were eating lunch, Chico's Hollow alert hadn't went off in a couple days and it was getting quiet. Rakia went back to the Soul Society because of the quiet peace. Yet unbeknownst to any of them an omniscient force was beckoning to vanquish them.

When lunch was everyone went back to class but Ichigo couldn't help but feel in his gut that something was about to happen. And when he looked out the window he saw that he was right. Smoke started to raise a little ways away. But what really caught his attention was a person that looked like she was flying above the smoke, and instantly Ichigo know what she was.

When an explosion sounded off the entire class went to the window to see what was happening, all but Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. The gang sneak out of the class and Ichigo used his deputy Soul Reaper badge to become a Soul Reaper. He hides his body in a gym closet behind some old crates then him and his friends rush off toward the smoke.

BOOM! With a powerful kick a vehicle flies spinning into the streets. The street fills with terror as people see an invisible force blow a vehicle into others. People run for their lives not sure of what is going on, within minutes of destruction the only ones in the street are two arrancar.

The younger appearing Arrancar dressed in a black and white bikini with a white bottom skirt on continues destroying vehicles in the street while the older looking one dressed like a Soul Reaper only with a black and white uniform watches on.

The Younger one turns to the older one after blowing up a small grocery store. "Are you SURE the Soul Reaper will come, Chika?" Chika looks on without so much as a smile. "Of course he will, Eri. With all this destruction happening, he'll have no choice BUT to come." Eri smiled. "Good." She looks toward a bigger building this time and lets loose a powerful Cero.

The Cero blasts toward the building but is cut and destroyed by a blue crescent-shaped blast, followed by the shout of "Getsuga Tenshō!" The new attack not only blasts through and destroys the Cero, but keeps going at a fast pace at the two Arrancar. The two leapt out of the way just seconds before Getsuga Tenshō hit, only to have spiritual arrows fly at them through the dust, to which they barely dodge in time.

The two Arrancar watch as the dust clears, revealing Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. Ichigo looks at the older one seeing the thin v shaped hallow mask on the left side of her head. He turns and looks at the younger one with a lower jaw shaped mask ranging from the bottom of her ear to inches before touching her mouth.

He then looks at their uniforms and sees the Arrancar trademark colors. "You two are Arrancar, right?" The younger one looks at him and gives him a big grin. "Correctamuno! We are Números. I'm the 51st Números Eri." She gives a small goofy bow. "And this lovely lady next to me is the 32nd Números Chika. We have orders to destroy you Reaper Boy."

Ichigo looks at her with an irritated face. "Oh, _really_?" Eri gives him and his friends a "victory" sign. "Yep! So you better prepare yourself." Ichigo looks ahead but tells Orihime to stand back, to which she goes behind the corner of a near building. Eri laughs at that, but draws her twin small swords.

Chico prepares his weapon. With a nod from Chika Eri rushes at them and the battle begins. Chad and Uryu leap away from Ichigo and run towards Chika. Ichigo blocks Eri's attack and pushes her back with his Zanpakutō_._ Uryu starts rapidly shooting spirit arrows at Chika who dodges them. Ichigo and Eri take their fight to the skies, while Orihime watches the two ongoing fights.

**Meanwhile in another universe in Tokyo **

In an empty park near a river punches and kicks lash out. A girl, about the age of 17 with strawberry blonde long hair, big boobs, and dressed in a purple and white dress blocks a punch with her right leg and spin kicks her opponent with her other leg pushing up with her arms onto the ground when she started to fall allowing her to jump right up again.

Her opponent a messy teenage boy flew to the ground and made a small crater. Watching the fight while hanging hanging onto the girl's duffle bag, _and_ dealing with a fighter of his own her cousin watches. They are Hakufu Sonsaku and Koukin Shuyu. They are fighters. They wear a special bead that tells them what school they're from and also their fate.

It was going to be a wild day for them, luckily Koukin had the mind to bring his cousin Hakufu some spare clothes with him, since she seems to tear and rip a lot of her clothes when she fights. The messy teen get up from the kick and started to attack Hakufu again. They both kept dodging each others attacks, until the messy teen got in a good kick, which sent Hakufu flying back and into the ground. Hakufu got up slowly and in some pain. She clutches her stomach where the teen boy had kicked her.

The messy teen started to chuckled. Hakufu looked at him mad. "What's so funny?! That _hurt_ you know! You shouldn't laugh when someone gets hurt!" The messy teen points to Hakufu's dress. "I'm just enjoying the site." Hakufu looks down and sees a long tear in her dress. Her eyes go wide in fright, and her face starts sweating. "Ma….Mama." The messy teen started laughing. "Are you crying for your mama now? Hahaha that's just too much." Hakufu gets pissed fast and flies at the man. "Mama's gonna PUNISH me now because of you!"

Her fist flies hard at his gut then she spin kicks him into a tree which brakes and falls over. "You basturd! Do you have any idea how bad her punishments are?!" He starts to get up. She flies at him and kicks him again to the ground and starts kicking his side. "Basturd, basturd, basturd…"

Koukin sees that her fights done, and smiles awkwardly and has little sweat beads on his face from watching her, and even gives a nervous laugh, all the while dodging the other guy's punches and kicks. _I should finish this_. Koukin thought to himself. And within seconds knocks the other fighter out.

He then walks over to Hakufu who has finally stopped kicking the unconscious messy teen. He hands her the bag. "We better find a place for you to change." Hakufu nods and follows him, but sniffs; "But mama's gonna kill me when she finds out I tore another dress." Koukin shakes his head. "Maybe you should start fighting in your shorts and a t-shirt." He says more to himself than to her. They soon find a restroom and Hakufu changes into a pair of white pants and a pink t-shirt. And start to head back home.

**Back at Ichigo and his friend's fight**

Ichigo is overpowering Eri, and with less than five quick moves Ichigo sends her hurling into the abandoned grocery store. Chika seeing the crash hurls Chad into Uryu making them fly into a wall. Chika then turns her attention to Ichigo and flies at him. Orihime runs towards Chad and Uryu. "Guys!" Uryu slowly gets up. "We're fine." Chad follows suit. "Just a scratch." Uryu and Chad brush themselves off and see that Eri is starting to get up too. Uryu sees her getting up. "Question is, how are we going to stop her?"

Orihime does some quick thinking. "I have an idea." They look at her. "If you can get near enough to me I can use Sōten Kisshun on her and return her to her former self." Uryu thinks for a second. "That could work." Chad flexes his right hand. "If you can distract her I can use El Directo on her and send her to Orihime." Uryu smirks. "Sounds like a plan."

Eri sees Chika fighting with Ichigo, she scowls at the fight and gets ready to join it. But before she can join it a spirit arrow flies fight past her face. "Not so fast. First you have to deal with us." She turns to Uryu, and growls. Uryu starts firing spirit arrows at her while she dodges allowing Chad enough time to sneak up behind her. Chad takes aim and fires his El Directo at her back. Eri goes flying towards Orihime.

Orihime holds out her arms and braces herself. Eri crashes into Orihime and the blow sends Orihime and Eri sliding back towards the wall of a building. Seeing her chance Orihime grips Eri into a tight hug and shouts, "Sōten Kisshun I reject!" Instantly two lights spring from her hairpins and create a yellow barrier around the two. Eri starts struggling but can't break free, so in a moment of desperation she decided to try and kill them both. "DIEEEEE!"

Eri still locked in Orihime's grip lets loose a double cero, the blast envelops the barrier and engulfs it in a brilliant white light. The fight between Ichigo and Chika ends as they are blinded by a white light explosion. When the light fades, all of them look and see that where Orihime and Era are, but there was nothing . Not even a trace of the struggle, or their spiritual pressure.

**Back at Koukin Shuyu's house**

The angry sounds of Hakufu's mother Goei could be heard, along with scared cries from Hakufu. Hakufu runs from the house and hides behind a nearby bush when a white light appears in front of her cousin Koukin's house. Lying on the ground is a shocked Orihime. Slowly she stands up and looks around, seeing no sign of the Arrancar and seeing she's no longer in Karakura Town. Just as she gets ready to leave and find out where she is, a menacing shadow appears behind her. Orihime gets a cold chill, and turns her head slowly around.

To be continued…


End file.
